Lynzee's Fountain
A backstory to Destiny of Dreams which takes place several generations earlier at the time of first contact between Earth And HomeWorld which was slightly before first contact between Earth and Paragangia . This series overlaps in time only slightly with the Savior of HomeWorld Series, and also overlaps with the beginning of the colony on Blue Destiny the secondary protagonist Jordan Keerigan-Smith is the founder the feild of Retrotechnology and of the Alien Studies Department at KSU Jordan Professor Keerigan-Smith, aka Jordy Suzanne is the view point character most of the time. Lynzee, the title character is Jordan's mother who has been an overbearing influence on his life. She is an artist who builds fountains, so the title refers to Suzanne thinking of him as Lynzee's primary artistic creation. in one of the later books of this series Lynzee has a child who becomes and ancestor of Gloria Scott History and evolution Began as a short story called Snow Angel written for a creative writing fiction class I took at KSU. I loved that story, but my teacher hated it. I had to rewrite the short story and it evolved into this. The rewritten version for class was called Lynzee's fountain, and included a reduced version of the Snow Angel story as part of a conversation between Jordan and Suzanne in a univerity cafe. That became the first chapter of the novel series. I was writing this story Immediately before I went to the Orson Scott Card Writing Boot Camp in 2009. I abandomed it for a long time after that, but I go back every now and then. I worry it might be unpublishable because the first book and a half or the series are plain romance and then it suddenly becomes science fiction. completing this backstory has beecome essential to the completion of my History of Paragangia story because Gloria Scott is a descandant of Lynzee and a uge fan of her, and she goes to KSU durring her preparation to paint the mural to learn about the history of the alliance between earth and Paragangia, which is all about this story. Basic Summary of story Suzanne is on campus taking a summer school spanish class she does not want to take. She has to share a table with Jordy at lunch because there are no free tables at the campus cafe and he offers very politeHe looks like a young teenager, too young to be in college. She finds herself very attracted to him, which makes her very uncomfortable. After some discussion she discovers he is actually an anthropology professor, who wears a different persona when he teaches. She took his class and hated it. At the end of lunch, he invites her to travel to Mexico with him to find a friend of hers from her home town, Spring Kansas , who went there and disappeared. She freaks out and leaves, but soon after has a change of heart and seeks him out in his office, where he asks her to marry him and she refuses that offer the first several months at least but agrees to go to Mexico to search for Lonnie aka Orlando Cartwright . These two plus his parents travel around mexico. They learn about his past. Eventually they find Lonnie and meet people from HomeWorld and Paragangia. She finally agrees to marry him. Category:Other Series